The use of the Internet and World Wide Web (or simply the Web) has become commonplace throughout the world. Information is typically made available to users via Web pages that are retrieved from servers on the Internet and displayed on the users' computers. Two general paradigms are typically followed for users obtaining Web pages. The first paradigm is a search paradigm in which the user enters one or more search terms and a search engine returns a list of Web pages that satisfy those search terms. The second paradigm is a browsing paradigm in which the user selects a link on one Web page that identifies a second Web page and causes the second Web page to be displayed in place of the first Web page. These two paradigms, however, can be difficult for users because users oftentimes are required to switch back and forth between the two paradigms to find relevant information to fulfill their needs. Such switching can be problematic, for example, because users may lose their “search location” when they switch to browsing or lose their “browse location” when they switch to searching.